Los hijos de Inari
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Spin off del "Nombre del Kitsune", situado luego los acontecimientos que tienen lugar en Koigokoro y antes de Kanashimi. Odajima comprende que permanecer al lado de un Kitsune es una fuente de infinitas sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Mononoke me pertenece. No gano dinero con este fic.

N. de A: Bien, se lo que dije acerca de no escribir más sobre este fandom pero mientras trabajaba en otro proyecto esta idea vino a mi y me pareció cruel negarle la existencia. Así que esto es un gustillo.

 _Los Kitsunes pueden hacer aparecer esferas blancas redondas o de forma similar a la cebolla, llamadas hoshi no tama_ _(_ _"E_ _sferas de estrella"). Algunas historias las identifican como joyas o perlas mágicas._

Los pueblos se sucedían unos a otros en un continuo anónimo para Odajima. Ya había dejado de aprenderse los nombres, juzgándolo como un gasto cognitivo innecesario, puesto que la mayoría de las veces solo se hospedaban un día en el lugar para reemprender la marcha al siguiente. Las ocasiones en que se demoraban más se relacionaban o bien con una contingencia climática o con la necesidad de vender parte de los suministros del mercader para generar dinero y así proseguir el viaje.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la residencia de una familia que, a juzgar por la dimensión del hogar y los coloridos tapices que decoraban las paredes, alguna vez había sido acaudalada. Sin embargo, la situación social y financiera del país se reflejaba en la decadencia de un gran número de familias pudientes y ésta no era la excepción, por lo que el jefe del clan procuraba regatear con ferocidad hasta el último de los elementos que su compañero procuraba venderle.

Cuando situaciones así se producían Odajima prefería mantenerse al margen. No solo confiaba plenamente en las capacidades del boticario para negociar sino que tenía otro propósito que lo motivaba a no entrometerse. En ese lapso de tiempo en que el otro estaba entretenido, podía admirarlo a sus anchas.

Desde que habían intimado por primera vez, Odajima no podía evitar verlo con otros ojos. Si bien siempre le había parecido agradable a la vista, solo en la actualidad podía dar cuenta de lo verdaderamente atractivo que era. Pensaba en él como una alquimia de fortaleza masculina, gracia femenina y crudeza animal. Era fuerte y decidido como un guerrero, su vestimenta, pintura y movimientos poseían la elegancia de una geisha y sus características de Kitsune, sus orejas y fauces de algún modo, en lugar de restarle belleza no hacían más que acentuarla.

De este modo, mientras Kusuriuri hablaba con estudiada pericia acerca de las propiedades diuréticas del topacio, él permitía que su vista viajara por los distintos puntos de interés que había ido seleccionando a lo largo de su viaje. Siempre optaba por el mismo camino. Al observarlo de perfíl, le agradaba seguir el puente de su naríz pintado de carmesí, detenerse un momento en la curvatura morada que componía la eterna sonrisa de sus labios, continuar por la infinita linea blanca de su cuello y perderse en aquel trozo de piel que la exagerada caída del cuello de su kimono ofrecía a cualquiera que quisiera echar un vistazo. Ese pequeño trozo de piel blanca siempre hacía que tuviera dificultades para levantarse cada vez que las negociaciones finalizaban.

"Odajima-sama"

Esa insignificante porción de piel, hablaba de una vulnerabilidad que no existía, permitía fantasear acerca de una suavidad engañosa y de deseos prohibidos.

"Odajima-sama"

Si uno no se andaba con cuidado podría fácilmente perderse ahí para jamás regresar.

"Odajima-sama"

El samurai fué traído a la realidad por la voz de su compañero.

"Nos vamos" . Kusuriuri lo observaba divertido. Evidentemente las negociaciones habían terminado hacía unos minutos y él continuaba en la misma posición.

"Ah, si". Odajima se puso de pie con dificultad maldiciendo internamente a su compañero y al dichoso cuello de su kimono.

Una vez lejos de la residencia, ya bordeando el camino que los llevaría a la posada donde pasarían la noche, el boticario se permitió hablar.

"No comprendo por qué estás tan distraído últimamente"

 _Como si no lo supiera._ Pensó el guerrero indignado. Por supuesto, que su distracción se debía a su maldítamente seductora presencia. Pero claro, el fingía no darse por enterado.

"¡OYE, TÚ..!" Había comenzado a hablar pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

 _¿Qué iba a decirle?_

Si le decía la verdad, lo tomaría por un tonto. No era una jovencita enamorada. Le demostraría que era perfectamente capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Así que simplemente se limitó a tomarlo por los hombros y a ajustarle de un tirón el kimono de modo que la porción de piel ya no fuera su perdición.

 _Si, así estaba mejor._

Satisfecho consigo mismo, caminó resuelto delante de un consternado boticario quien quedó de pie en el camino procurando darle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Existe la creencia de que cuando un Kitsune cambia de forma, su hoshi no tama toma una porción de su poder mágico._

Hacía pocos minutos que habían llegado a la posada donde pasarían la noche.

 _Un samurai es perfectamente capaz de controlar sus emociones cuando así lo precisa._

El boticario le comentaba que con lo que habían podido recaudar en el día podrían darse el lujo de comer conejo nuevamente, al tiempo que alababa la forma en que lo había cocinado aquella vez.

 _Un samurai es un guerrero, la cocina y las tareas domésticas no son de ningun modo su prioridad ni su obligación._

Kusuriuri dejaba la pesada caja de suministros a un lado. Luego rotaba sus hombros para relajar así la tensión que habían acumulado durante el trayecto.

 _Un samurai posee una voluntad de hierro. Las necesidades del cuerpo físico no lo dominan, puesto que el cuerpo es un instrumento al servicio de sí mismo._

Con el movimiento de sus hombros, el mercader había ocasionado que el cuello de su kimono volviera a su posición original, revelando así la blanca piel que constituía la union de su espalda con su cuello.

Y eso fué todo lo que Odajima necesitó para casi olvidar en un segundo toda una vida de entrenamiento.

Aparentemente, algo en su mirada hizo que el vendedor de pronto dejara de centrarse en sus cosas para prestarle atención. En un instante detuvo todos sus movimientos y se quedó de pie, con actitud expectante en el lugar en el que se encontraba. De ese modo parecía un cervatillo en la mira de su cazador. Odajima dudaba que ese fuera el caso, pero de todas formas se acercó como si realmente fuera a espantarse de un momento a otro. Despacio, como si fuera la primera vez, estudió con milimétrica atención cada una de sus reacciones. Curiosamente, el boticario pasó de observarlo fijamente a que su vista se inclinara lentamente hacia algun punto del suelo. Su cuerpo, por el contrario, se hallaba posicionado en su dirección. No era necesario hablar para comunicarse.

 _Vulnerable. Frágil._

Era una trampa. El samurai lo sabía. Todo en su actitud era un deliverado teatro. Su amante no era frágil ni vulnerable, pero en esos instantes parecía querer serlo con él. Quería ser una presa para él. Así que no podía más que honrar su deseo.

Con un andar silencioso, se acercó un poco más y lo estudió de cerca, sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Siguió el camino aprendido luego de tantas repeticiones. Su vista se delizó por su naríz hasta su boca. Sintió el irrefrenable impulso de besarlo pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Su voluntad de hierro no había sido olvidada después de todo. Se quedó un lapso de tiempo así, solo observándolo y dejando que el otro tolerara la cercanía de su presencia sin actuar.

El samurai contaba como una pequeña victoria cada segundo que pasaba. Internamente sabía que su compañero deseaba reaccionar y que estaba librando su propia batalla interna para procurar contenerse. La seducción y el deseo estaban en su naturaleza, él ya había sido testigo de eso. Era dominante y demandante al punto que el guerrero sentia que iba a quemarse con su fuego. Pero esta vez...esta vez, lo harían a su manera.

En un parsimonioso movimiento, se colocó detrás de él y esperó. El boticario permanecía exactamente en el mismo lugar sin mover un músculo. Su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, en señal de total sumisión.

 _Allí estaba._

Completamente expuesta a su mirada, la blanquecina piel objeto de sus más salvajes fantasías y ensoñaciones. Se sentía atraído hacia ella con una fuerza magnética, así que midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos acercó su rostro y respiró. Solo eso podía permitirse por el momento o perdería el control. El susurro de su aliento sobre su piel. Aunque eso bastó para que el atento samurai captara el cambio en el ritmo de la respiración del otro.

Sonrió. Bien, estaba logrando su objetivo.

Con sus dedos desanudó con cuidado la bandana que contenía su cabello, el cual cayó sobre sus hombros ocultando la fuente de su perdición. Era mejor no verla o sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

El mercader tenía un cabello de un rubio pálido que se ensortijaba en las puntas y se encaprichaba en caer sobre su rostro aún cuando él intentaba contenerlo con su pañuelo. Era tan propio de su portador que el guerrero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Apartó los mechones que caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro y los llevó hacia atrás acariciando con suavidad en el proceso sus sienes y parte de su nuca. Luego llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y quitó el gran medallon que lo acompañaba desde que lo conocía. Siguió su camino por su cuerpo, apenas rozando su ropa y se detuvo en el exagerado obi. El samurai centró su atención en él. Esa prenda era tan femenina. _¿Por qué lo usaba?_ Así visto desde atrás y con el pelo cayendo libremente por su espalda hubiera sido fácil confundirlo con una mujer. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Odajima instintivamente colocó sus manos en el contorno de sus caderas e hizo que viajaran hacia su vientre. Las detuvo ahí un breve lapso de tiempo, solo sintiendo. _No,_ su forma era masculina. Sus caderas eran proporcionadas a su cuerpo y su vientre plano. De un tirón el samurai retiró el obi.

El brusco movimiento pareció alertar a su amante quien lo observó de lado. Odajima no le prestó atención y siguió con su tarea. Con sus dedos repasó con suavidad sus manos y rodeó con el índice y el pulgar sus finísimas muñecas. Las mismas constituían otra zona de su cuerpo que atesoraba en su deseo. Por ese motivo disfrutaba tanto cada vez que el boticario colocaba los sellos para mantener al margen a los espíritus. En esos momentos, el samurai podía notar cómo, producto de sus movimientos, el kimono se levantaba un poco. Solo un poco. Lo cual hacía que sus muñecas mostraran otro resquicio de piel blanca.

El pulso se le aceleró por lo que tuvo que tomar un instante para respirar hondo antes de continuar. El vendedor, en todo ese tiempo solo se había movido para mirarlo, volviendo luego a su posición original. ¿Qué pensaría si conociera las cosas que pasaban por su mente mientras él buscaba heroicamente librar al mundo de odiosos espíritus malignos?

 _Que soy un pervertido._

Odajima negó con la cabeza. _Tal vez_. Era posible que lo pensara, pero se recordó que en esa ocasión, se estaba dejando desvestir sin oponer resistencia alguna por ese pervertido. Ese pensamiento lo animó y lo llevó a quitarle el kimono. La prenda se deslizó con suavidad por sus hombros, resbaló por sus brazos y cayó al suelo en un amortiguado sonido. Su cabello ocultaba parcialmente la desnudez de su torso, por lo que el samurai lo hizo a un lado en un gentil movimiento. De esta forma podía apreciar los intrincados caminos que la pintura carmesí describía en su espalda. _¿Qué significaban?¿Por qué los tenía?_ Debía recordar preguntarle cuando se diera la oportunidad. Dudaba que le respondiera con la verdad, pero a veces le agradaba escuchar las bromas que salían de sus labios cuando él le cuestionaba algo en relación a su apariencia.

Todo en su persona era un misterio, y tal vez resultara mejor que permaneciera así.

Con un gesto de sus manos Odajima guió al vendedor hacia una de las sillas de la estancia. Hizo que se sentara y poniendose en cuclillas retiró los vendajes que cubrían sus pantorrillas. No le agradaban los vendajes, le traían dolorosos recuerdos, por lo que esa tarea fue realizada con rapidez y eficiencia. El mercader ahora lo observaba abiertamente, la sumisión en su rostro había sido reemplazada por un deseo a duras penas contenido. Su respiración se había acelerado y con sus manos se aferraba a la silla como si de esa forma pudiera evitar dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

Odajima en su interior se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo. Solo faltaba una cosa. Con un calculado movimiento tomó los extremos del pantalón y lo deslizó hacia abajo. Ahora si, la prueba final. Su excitación a la vista. Eso era, expuesto a la mitad de la estancia no podía ocultar de ninguna forma sus deseos. Al fín le llevaba la ventaja. Al fín tenía el control..

De un momento a otro el boticario estaba sobre él. Parecía querer devorarlo, fundirse en su boca y calcinarlo con su cuerpo, todo el autocontrol que había mantenido tirado por la borda. El samurai por un instante se sintió abrumado por su desenfreno pero luego recordó cual era su plan. Con un rápido movimiento de shu-do lo inmovilizó, colocándolo boca abajo sobre sus manos y piernas.

"¿Qué?...". El vendedor estaba consternado.

"Quédate ahí"

Odajima lo soltó y dándole una significativa mirada se levantó y buscó el oleoso frasquito. Una vez que terminó de prepararlo se colocó delante de su amante para quitarse sus propias prendas. Desde su comprometida posición en el suelo, el vendedor lo observaba de tal manera que el guerrero pensó que iba a saltarle encima por segunda vez. Pero no lo hizo, luchó contra su instinto y luego bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota. Una oleada de inoportuna ternura sacudió al samurai. Lo estaba haciendo tan bien. Estaba cooperando tanto.

Odajima se colocó detrás de él. Jamás lo había tomado de esa forma. A decir verdad, jamás había tomado a nadie de esa forma. A su entender aquella posición tenía ciertos tintes denigrantes, ya que poseía más semejanza con las bestias que con los hombres. Sin embargo, ese día sentía que era lo correcto. Hasta la fecha, había amado a Kusuriuri como un hombre, como un humano a un Kitsune. Pero ese día necesitaba sentirlo más, crear una conexión mas fuerte, más intensa. La barrera de la raza siempre sería un abismo en su relación. Sin embargo, había algo muy primario y antiguo que los dos compartían.

Ambos, esencialmente, eran animales.

Por ese motivo, ese día permitiría que esa naturaleza salvaje, que siempre había descartado por considerarla inferior, se liberase. Por esa razón había planeado todos sus movimientos con cuidado y precisión.

Necesitaba alcanzar un punto de no retorno en su pasión y en la de su compañero.

Ese punto era para él, la parte posterior del cuello de su amante, que ahora podía visualizar nuevamente gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba. Con eso en mente se hundió en él llevándose todo el pensamiento racional, la humanidad y las restricciones. Ya no le temía a nada ni pensaba en nada más que en la satisfacción de su propio deseo crudo y carnal. Muy veladamente podía escuchar los sonoros jadeos del vendedor quien parecía estar en un estado similar al de él. Podía adivinar que en esos instantes sus colmillos se encontrarían asomándose entre sus labios y que su frente estaría fruncida producto del esfuerzo. Deseaba tanto verlo, admirar cómo su pasión bestial se apoderaba de él. Pero debía abstenerse. Contemplarse hubiera roto el hehizo.

En ese acto eran animales y como animales no tenían límites.

Cuando todo acabó Odajima se sorprendió al notar las marcas de dientes en el cuello del mercader.

 _¿Cómo?¿Cuándo había hecho eso?¿Tanto se había perdído?_

Estaba a punto de disculparse pero el boticario le ganó de mano.

"Sanará con savia vegetal. Eso ha estado genial y me encantaría poder repetirlo pero temo que debemos cambiar de posada. Aparentemente hemos despertado a todos los huespedes"

Kusuriuri hablaba naturalmente, como si del clima se tratase. Odajima, por su parte, se había sonrojado a tal punto que parecía querer competir con la pintura de su amante.

Después de todo, al alba del nuevo día, seguía siendo un humano.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cuando no están en su forma humana o en una posesión con un humano, un Kitsune mantiene el hoshi no tama en su boca o lo lleva en su cola._

Algo se rompía.

¿El sonido venía de adentro o de afuera?

Odajima estaba confundido.

¿Otra vez la residencia Tabaki?

No recordaba estar soñando con eso. De hecho, no recordaba estar soñando con algo en particular.

Que extraño.

El sueño volvió a deslizarse bajo sus párpados.

¡CRASH!

El samurai despertó de golpe e instintivamente buscó la katana que siempre guardaba cerca de su lecho. En un instante se encontró en posición de alerta buscando frenéticamente al supuesto enemigo. Su vista barrió la estancia y al no hallar la fuente de su sobresalto, rascó su cabeza en gesto de confusión. Solo estaban ellos dos. Aún era de noche y el vendedor buscaba algo frenéticamente en los cajones de su caja. Algunos frascos estaban rotos y esparcidos junto a él.

"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

El mercader no respondió y siguió en el proceso de abrir y cerrar cajones. En medio de su busqueda, un frasquito escapó de sus manos y rodó por el suelo yendo a parar a los pies del guerrero. El boticario no pareció inmutarse. Extrañado, Odajima optó por acercarse. Resultaba realmente insólito que el vendedor descuidara de esa forma sus medicinas.

"Hey" Odajima colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, sobresaltando de forma exagerada a su compañero.

 _Algo anda mal._ Instantáneamente pensó. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, el samurai lo había tomado desprevenido. Definitivamente, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Kusuriuri centró su atención en él y haciendo eco sus temores, habló con un tono tan impropio en él, que Odajima en un principio no pudo situar.

"Algo esta sucediendo..."

El boticario había tomado con una mano el brazo del guerrero y con la otra se aferraba el pecho. Parecía querer explicarse, decirle algo más, pero carecía de palabras.

 _Miedo._

 _Tiene miedo._

Odajima alcanzó la conclusión como si hubiera sido bañado por agua helada. Evidentemente él tampoco sabía que le sucedía. En esos momentos se había encogido sobre sí mismo, en un claro gesto de dolor. Algo lo lastimaba y esa posición despertó tantos recuerdos desagradables que el samurai no pudo evitar perder la calma.

"¡Díme qué hacer! ¡¿Qué necesitas?!"

El vendedor no podía contestarle. Se esforzaba para poder respirar y su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente. El guerrero no sabía que hacer. Estaba por caer en la desesperación pero se obligó a serenarse. Debía mantener la mente clara y pensar con cuidado. De otro modo no le sería de utilidad. Repasó mentalmente los eventos del día. Se encontraban en esa cabaña desde hacía dos días, no se habían separado en ningun momento, habían cenado lo mismo y el boticario parecía estar bien. _¿Era posible que se hubiera enfermado? ¿Un Kitsune podía enfermarse?_

El vendedor comenzó a toser. Una tos seca acompañada de un siseo. Odajima se acercó más a él apoyando una mano sobre su espalda. Por el momento no podía hacer nada más que brindarle su apoyo. Su compañero, aún presa del dolor, pareció interpretar su gesto y buscó ubicarse cerca de su pecho para ser contenido. El guerrero se sentía tan impotente.

"Está bien, está bien. Ya pasará..."No tenía idea si sus palabras contenían algo de verdad o no, pero era lo único con lo que podía contribuir.

Pronto, el siseo entre toses dió lugar a un gemido. Un gemido ahogado y lastímero que recordaba a un animal herido. Odajima sintió su corazón encogerse, por lo que, en un intento de apaciguar su propia ansiedad comenzo a describir circulos con su mano en la espalda del otro.

"Está bien, está bien..." Repetía como un mantra.

Se mantuvieron de esa forma unos cuantos minutos, hasta que súbitamente el boticario se deslizó de sus brazos en una violenta convulsión. Por un momento, Odajima pensó que, a juzgar por sus gestos corporales, su amante iba a devolver el contenido de su estómago sobre el suelo. Eso de algún modo lo tranquilizó. Eso era esperable, era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que lo que estaba sucediendo era totalmente diferente a lo que imaginaba.

Una luz blanquecina comenzó a verse desde la boca del vendedor, mientras éste hacía notorios esfuerzos por expulsarla. Al cabo de unos segundos y luego de varios espásmos, una pequeña esfera de luz cayó de su boca y rodó por el suelo emitiendo un leve tintineo. El boticario se veía exhausto. El cabello sobre el rostro, la frente bañada en sudor. Se apoyaba sobre sus manos y rodillas arrastrándose en un angustioso intento de recorrer el camino que había seguido la esfera. Odajima lo observó anodado e hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió. Se levantó y le alcanzó el pequeño objeto que brillaba en un rincón.

El vendedor solo atinó a darle una mirada, antes de desplomarse fruto del cansancio.


	4. Chapter 4

_Las joyas son un símbolo que identifica a la diosa Inari, y las representaciones de los zorros sagrados de Inari sin su hoshi no tama son raros._

Luego de la noche que habían pasado, Odajima no había podido (ni querido) volver a dormirse. Temía que el vendedor volviera a descompensarse por lo que, luego de depositarlo con cuidado en su lecho, se había colocado junto a él a la espera de que recobrara el conocimiento. Se había asegurado de que su respiración fuera estable y que no levantara fiebre. Asimismo, había posicionado su cuerpo de forma tal que descansara de lado en el tatami. Sus conocimientos en medicina eran mínimos, pero su experiencia en los campos de batalla le habían dotado de ciertos criterios básicos. Si una situación similar volvía a repetirse quería asegurarse de que su amante no se asfixiara.

Mientras lo veía dormir el samurai, se permitió procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no terminaba de comprender. _¿Qué era esa extraña esfera que había salido del interior del cuerpo de su amante?_ A juzgar por la manera en que el otro la había buscado y ahora la sostenía entre sus manos debía de tratarse de algo valioso para él. _¿Pero qué era exáctamente?_. Si era algo propio de los Kitsunes _¿Por qué el vendedor parecía tan consternado cómo él ante su aparición? ¿Por qué lo había lastimado de esa forma? ¿Por qué todo en relación a su persona siempre eran preguntas?_ Odajima suspiró. Debía resignarse a ser paciente y esperar a que el otro volviera en sí para poder obtener sus respuestas.

Para distraerse centró su atención en la esfera brillante. En esos momentos se encontraba resguardada entre las manos de su compañero. _Definitivamente se trata de algo importante_. De otro modo la propia relajación del cuerpo hubiera hecho imposible sostenerla de esa forma. Su tamaño le recordaba vagamente al de una nuez.

 _Una nuez que brilla inquietantemente_ _como una estrella._

Se encontraba perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto recordó. Era cierto, aquel monje del templo le había hablado de esferas. ¿Qué había dicho exáctamente? Había mencionado tantas cosas..pero recordaba algo de unas esferas ¿Cómo las había llamado..?

 _Hoshi no tama._

El nombre apareció en su mente con una certeza que no parecía suya, por lo que el samurai aprovechó el súbito momento de lucidez para atar cabos. _Por supuesto, esta esfera contiene parte de su poder, por eso le resulta de vital importancia mantenerla cerca._ Satisfecho con las conclusiones alcanzadas hasta el momento, el guerrero pudo relajarse un poco. Ese objeto no era peligroso. Aún desconocía por qué el boticario lo había expulsado de esa manera, pero lo fundamental era que no constituía una amenaza.

 _Bien, eso es bueno._ Entre tanta incertidumbre, el conocer algo ya representaba toda una victoria.

Odajima sonrió.

El boticario había despertado unas horas después. Al principio se encontraba algo perdido, pero luego al ver la pequeña bola brillante que sostenía entre sus manos pareció alcanzar una conclusión.

"Al fín has despertado ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Odajima le hablaba desde un rincón. Allí preparaba algunos elementos que luego constituirían la primera comida de la mañana. Solo se había permitido abandonar el lecho cuando pudo convencerse de que su compañero no se encontraba en real peligro.

El mercader asintió con la cabeza y luego procedió a envolver la esfera entre los pliegues de sus ropas. Al notar esto, Odajima aprovechó para preguntar.

"¿Y bien?¿Podrías decirme que sucedió anoche?"

El vendedor se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Parecía pensar con detenimiento lo que iba a contestarle. El samurai, quien ya se había acostumbrado a ese comportamiento, esperó pacientemente a que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos nada pasó. Más precisamente, el boticario movió sus labios pero ningún sonido brotó de ellos. Confundido, volvió a intentarlo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Por un minuto, ambos se encontraron desorientados ante tal extraño suceso.

Era evidente que no podía hablar, pero _¿Por qué?_. El guerrero ya estaba cayendo nuevamente en un mar de preguntas, cuando el boticario lo iluminó con sus gestos. Primero abrió los pliegues del kimono mostrando la esfera, posteriormente llevó una mano a su cuello indicando con dos finos dedos su garganta y por último elevó los dígitos mostrando un ilusorio recorrido.

"Oh"

Odajima no pudo ser más elocuente, pero a grandes rasgos comprendía lo que quería decirle. La esfera, en su trayecto, había lastimado sus cuerdas vocales.

"¿Crees que volverás a hablar?"

El boticario inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente, señalando su caja de medicinas.

 _Hablará con ayuda de sus medicinas._

"Bien..que bien"

Al diablo con su esperanza de obtener respuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los que poseen la hoshi no tama pueden ser capaces de obtener un favor del Kitsune a cambio de devolverle la esfera al zorro._

La rutina los había envuelto con pasmosa rapidez. Era increíble cómo incluso los eventos más fantásticos podían quedar absorvidos por la normalidad del día a día.

Odajima había terminado por interiorizar a la esfera como un acompañante más en su travesía. Asimismo, se había acostumbrado a los curiosos ademanes del mercader en relación a la joya. La mayor parte del tiempo la mantenía oculta entre sus ropas, pero había ocasiones en que, sin motivo alguno, la retiraba de su cálida guarida y la depositaba a su lado o sobre la mesa. Odajima había intentado predecir aquel comportamiento. _Hoy podré ver la esfera,_ se decía. Pero nunca lograba atinar exáctamente qué desencadenaba el cambio en la rutina, de modo que esos instantes resultaban tan interesantes como inesperados.

Ese día, justamente, era uno de ellos. Habían vuelto de inspeccionar una casa cuyo dueño aseguraba estar poseída por un malvado espíritu. Luego de comprobar que solo se trataba de un hombre en extremo susceptible, habían regresado sin mayores contratiempos guiados por la promesa de una buena cena en la cabaña. Mientras Odajima descansaba sus piernas había notado cómo el vendedor una vez dejada la caja a un lado, había abierto los pliegues del kimono extrayendo la luminosa joya para depositarla sobre la mesa. El samurai se sorprendió al dar cuenta de que su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que la había visto. Intrigado se acercó a ella. _No, la vista no lo engañaba, definitivamente estaba más grande._ En un intento de comprobar qué tan grande extendió su mano sobre la misma. Si antes era del tamaño de una nuez, ahora podía compararse con una naranja. Permanecía con la mano extendida sobre la _hoshi no tama_ cuando algo lo detuvo. En un principio no supo de qué se trataba pero luego comprendió. La mirada del vendedor estaba sobre él. No ostentaba ninguna expresión en particular, simplemente lo observaba, pero Odajima sintió que se ruborizaba sin motivo alguno y que debía pedir disculpas.

"Yo... no quería..." Intentaba explicar que su intención era solo medirla, que no quería hacerle daño, o romperla o lo que sea que representase una amenaza para él. Pero luego se decidió por algo más sencillo.

"Sé que es importante. Un monje me dijo lo que eran." Y con eso bajó el brazo que había extendido en señal de derrota.

Kusuriuri observó toda la escena sin inmutarse y luego lentamente, sus labios se unieron a la pintura que los enmarcaba dibujando aquella misteriosa sonrisa que reservaba para los momentos en que encontraba algo particularmente divertido o interesante. Luego, como si hubiera dejado de darle importancia al asunto, comenzó a preparar la serie de brevajes que tomaba todos los días para sanar sus cuerdas vocales.

 _¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa?¿Tenía permiso para tocarla?_

Para variar, Odajima no tenía idea. La esfera estaba sobre la mesa medio envuelta en una porción de tela. Sentía tanta curiosidad y el hecho de que su compañero no pudiera comunicarse no ayudaba en nada. Alzó la mano nuevamente como si fuera a tomarla sin dejar de observar la reacción del mercader. Éste había dejado de prestarle atención para concentrarse en moler unas cuantas hojas en el mortero. El samurai se acercó un poco más sin quitar la vista de su compañero cuando repentinamente sus dedos se encontraron con el contorno de la resplandeciente joya. Como movido por un resorte retiró su mano rapidamente y esperó una reprimenda, una señal, un indicio de que lo que hacía estaba prohibido. Nada. El vendedor solo se movió para buscar alguna información en uno de sus libros. Era como si el samurai y la esfera hubieran dejado de existir para él.

Interpretando ésto como una concesión, Odajima se autorizó para tomar la esfera entre sus manos. Lo hizo muy despacio y poniendo extremo cuidado en no dejarla caer. Su peso era sorprendentemente mayor al que había calculado y emitía una leve calidez al tacto. Fascinado, el guerrero acercó la joya a su rostro. De cerca, se apreciaba que la luz que emitía no era completamente blanca sino que aquí y allá refulgían unos casi imperceptibles destellos de luz roja y azul. Era tan extraña y atrapante. La mantuvo así, entre sus manos unos minutos admirando los múltiples juegos de luz. Estaba por volver a depositarla sobre la mesa, cuando una idea lo asaltó de pronto. Con lentitud, elevó sus manos aproximando la esfera hasta su oído y escuchó. Por unos breves momentos no hubo nada, solo silencio. Intrigado, optó por apoyar la _hohi no tama_ sobre su rostro y entonces lo sintió. Una ténue vibración, un pequeño temblor, un gentíl ronroneo. Le causó tanta impresión que casi la dejó caer. Afortunadamente sus rápidos reflejos lo salvaron de aquel desastre.

Odajima no podría decír cómo había alcanzado esa conclusión, pero estaba seguro de ella como lo estaba de su nombre.

 _Esa cosa estaba viva._


	6. Chapter 6

_Una leyenda dice que la perla representa el alma del Kitsune y que el Kitsune morirá si se le separa de ella por mucho tiempo._

El día no había comenzado bien para Odajima. En principio había vuelto a soñar con el horror de los Tabaki, lo cual siempre provocaba que despertara con un desagradable malestar que lo perseguía hasta que podía asegurarse que el mercader estaba bien, que dormía a su lado y que el terror no había vuelto a alcanzarlo.

Ese día, ese horrible día, el vendedor no estaba allí para librarlo de sus angustiosos temores. No dormía a su lado en el lecho, no se encontraba preparando el desayuno, no leía sus atrevidas revistas... simplemente no estaba. Lo único que se prestaba como explicación a su ausencia eran unos kanjis negros trazados en un pergamino. Una sola palabra, no más.

 _Bosque._

Odajima preparó los alimentos para comenzar el día y desayunó en un silencio interrumpido por los ocasionales silvidos del viento.

 _¿Por qué había ido al bosque?._

No había mucho que hacer en aquel lugar así que cambiandose de ropa, aprovecho para lavar el kimono y el hitatare que solía utilizar más a menudo.

 _¿Por qué no lo había despertado?._

El samurai había comenzado a pulir su katana. Con movimientos mecánicos, repasaba una y otra vez la afilada hoja hasta sacarle brillo.

 _¿Acaso no sabía que se encontraban en una zona peligrosa?_

Mientras recorrían el pueblo había podido visualizar pequeños grupos de ronins. Odajima sabía que un samurai sin amo podía ser temible y no le habían gustado nada las miradas escrutadoras que le dirigían al vendedor.

 _Fácilmente, podrían habernos seguido ocultándose en el bosque a la espera de una oportunidad de asaltarnos._

Odajima de cuando en cuando observaba los kanjis. Los tres arboles se elevaban burlones en el pergamino negándose a brindar mayor información. Ya casi el mediodía.

 _¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?_

Preparó un frugal almuerzo y comió por el solo hecho de tener algo en el estómago. Afuera el viento seguía soplando en lastímeros aullidos.

 _¿Y si algo le había sucedido?._

Salió al exterior y examinó los alrededores. Nada. No había señales del colorido kimono ni de su portador. Volvió a entrar.

 _Si algo le había ocurrido no tenía manera de auxiliarlo y buscar a ciegas en el espeso bosque no era una opción._

Un escozor comenzó a abrirse paso por su garganta.Preparó té.

 _Él puede defenderse, ya lo has visto, no te necesita cuidándolo todo el tiempo._

Tomó el té en pequeños sorbos, el liquido caliente infundía alivio al molesto escozor.

 _Sabes bien que eso es mentira, lo que pasó con los Tabaki es prueba de ello._

Una intensa tos lo asaltó de repente, obligandolo a expulsar parte de la infusión que había bebido. Pudo reponerse a los pocos minutos pero la tos le había dejado una extraña sensación en el pecho. Otra vez ese dolor. Ya lo había sentido una vez, cuando se habían besado en el alero de aquella posada.

 _¿Acaso era una señal?._

Odajima se obligó a ponerse en movimiento. Era un hombre de acción, siempre lo sería, no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer lagos períodos en inactividad. Se dispuso a entrenar. Tal vez, de ese modo olvidaría el dolor en el pecho.

 _Bosque._

Una maniobra para inmovilizar a un invisible oponente.

 _Bosque._

Dos golpes, una patada.

 _Bosque._

El sol se ocultaba y ahora el viento y el frío eran dueños de la noche.

 _¿Por qué rayos no lo había despertado?_

Dió un fuerte golpe a uno de los muros de la cabaña y acabó por lastimarse los nudillos.

El boticario hizo acto de presencia bien entrada la noche. Odajima estaba preparando la cena y no dió señales de percibirlo. Kusuriuri aún no recuperaba el habla de modo que dió dos golpes en una de las paredes para anunciar su presencia. El guerrero le dirigió una sola mirada y luego volvió a la tarea de picar vegetales.

Cenaron en un incómodo silencio. El mercader de vez en cuando lanzaba inquisitivas miradas al vendado puño del samurai, pero éste no despegaba la vista de su plato.

Cuando terminaron de comer Odajima estaba en proceso de recoger los platos sucios cuando fue asaltado nuevamente por aquella inoportuna tos. En un claro gesto de preocupación el boticario se acercó con el objetivo de auxiliarlo pero se vió violentamente apartado de un empujón.

"¡NO! ¡TÚ TIENES TUS SECRETOS! ¡DÉJAME LIDIAR A MI CON ÉSTO!". Las palabras fueron escupidas con rabia entre toses.

El repentino arrebato de furia dejó al vendedor de piedra en el lugar. El samurai, apenas recuperado pasó a su lado en una exhalación y se arrojó en el tatami dándole la espalda sin brindar mayor explicación. Estaba tan enfadado con él que había preferido recostarse en el lecho para evitar hacer algo de lo que después fuera a arrepentirse. Él no era un hombre particularmente violento, pero había situaciones que tomaban lo peor de sí.

Unos cuantos minutos después pudo percibir movimiento a sus espaldas seguido del sonido de algunos cajones abrirse y cerrarse. _De modo que va a preparar sus medicinas, al menos si recuperara su voz podríamos tener una buena pelea._ La tensión acumulada durante el día fluía a través de él como una corriente eléctrica. Ya no le importaba el motivo de por qué se había ausentado toda la jornada en el bosque. No necesitaba saberlo. Ni siquiera era eso lo que le molestaba. Su furia no se debía a ese día en particular sino a múltiples situaciones que venían acumulándose desde que habían salido de la residencia Sakai. No podía saber nada de él, por qué cazaba mononokes, el por qué elegía llevar tan exótica apariencia, ¡Por Kami, ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Era tan injusto. Siempre lo dejaba en las sombras. Lo único que podía pensar era que no confiaba lo suficientemente en él para compartir sus pensamientos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado esa idea era tan triste que usaba el enojo para combatir esa posibilidad.

Ajeno a las cavilaciones de su compañero, Kusuriuri permanecía de pie en el centro de la estancia. Recién había terminado de preparar la medicina que ahora portaba en una de sus manos. Dudaba. Había sentido con abrumadora fuerza la intensidad del rechazo de su amante y ahora podía percibir la ira hacia su persona que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Jamás lo había visto tan molesto con él. En ese breve período en que su relación se había vuelto más íntima se había acostumbrado tanto a pertenecer a un lugar, a ser bienvenido, que el rechazo se sentía como toparse de bruces contra una pared.

No era ingenuo. Podía intuir de dónde provenían las raíces del enojo de su amante. _Secretos._ Había dicho que él guardaba secretos y no carecía de fundamento. Pero le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Había explicaciones que ni el mismo podía dar y otras verdades que simplemente no eran suyas para compartirlas. El secreto era parte de su esencia, no era una opción o un privilegio, era un escudo, era supervivencia. Si el samurai no podía aceptar eso entonces un abismo insondable se abriría en su relación y ambos acabarían cayendo en él. La amenaza de la eterna soledad volvía para burlarse de él y de sus futiles esperanzas de engañarla.

Sonrió con amargura.

Ahora que se había entregado de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho con nadie, sabía que no podría tolerar el ser dejado de lado. Si Odajima decidía abandonarlo sería su fín. Dió una última hojeada al frasquito que contenía la medicina como si de un momento a otro fuera a expresarle su opinion.

Finalmente, con cuidado de no despertarlo se acercó al guerrero y dejó la medicina para la tós frente a su espalda.


	7. Chapter 7

_Otra leyenda dice que la hoshi no tama guarda en su interior las memorias del Kitsune._

A la mañana siguiente, Odajima despertó topándose de bruces con aquel anónimo frasquito. Presa de la curiosidad lo abrió y percibió la mezcla de hierbas que el vendedor preparaba para sí mismo. _¿Por qué...? Oh._ Había caído en la cuenta de que el boticario se lo había dejado para apaciguar la tos de la noche anterior. Con una punzada de culpa, lo bebió de un trago e instantáneamente, mientras las hierbas relajaban los músculos de su pecho, buscó al vendedor con la mirada. Ahí estaba, sentado a su lado en posición de loto con la esfera entre sus piernas. De cuando en cuando pasaba una de sus manos por su luminosa superficie. A juzgar por su expresión no había dormido en toda la noche. Finas líneas se marcaban bajo el contorno de sus ojos.

El samurai se sintió algo mal pero no lo suficiente para olvidar por completo su enojo. Se incorporó en el lecho adoptando una posición similar a la del mercader y buscó las palabras en su mente. Por un instante deseo encontrarse con la misma incapacidad que su compañero. No anhelaba tener esa conversación así que para ganar tiempo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza la medicina. De ningun modo olvidaría sus modales.

El silencio se hizo eco entre los dos.

Hubiera deseado tener otra personalidad, no ser presa de sus emociones, ser elocuente y hábil con las palabras. Que la situación no le afectase tanto como para no poder expresarse con soltura. Pensamientos inútiles.

Los minutos pasaron.

El vendedor había dejado de acariciar la esfera y ahora permanecía con la cabeza gacha, las manos al costado de su cuerpo. _Un condenado a su ejecución_. Odajima no deseaba verlo así, realmente no quería lastimarlo y ese pensamiento encendió la chispa que hizo que las palabras finalmente fluyeran.

"Estaba preocupado. No...no tienes que decirme qué hacías en el bosque. No tienes que decirme nada en verdad. Esta bien que tengas secretos si debes tenerlos..solo..solo..."

 _No mueras. No me abandones. No dejes de amarme._

Pero no había alcanzado a decirlo porque ahora el boticario lo miraba con una expresión que hacía que las palabras murieran en su garganta. Se acercaba a él y era como si un velo se hubiera levantado. Algo en su expresión, en su porte, en su aura, no sabía como describirlo, ya no estaba. Algo en él, un peso, una barrera, había desaparecido y Odajima no sabía lo que era porque él nunca sabía nada pero podía sentirlo. Entonces lo besaba y ese beso hablaba de temores resueltos, de distancias rotas y de abismos que no existían y él no podía explicarlo pero ya no importaba.

* * *

Esa tarde, después de beber unas cuantas medidas de merecido sake, el boticario apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro del samurai. Odajima, algo atontado por la nube de alcohol no comprendió sus intenciones hasta que el otro tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos y lo hizo seguirlo.

El samurai se dejaba guiar oponiendo nula resistencia. Atravesaban el bosque sobre suelos tapizados de hojas rojas, verdes, amarillas. El sol se colaba entre los arboles y los acariciaba con una cálida luz. El mundo volvía a ser hermoso y el samurai estaba tan en paz consigo mismo que ni siquiera se preguntaba por qué el vendedor se detenía por largos períodos para examinar algun arbol en particular o se agachaba para recoger una porción de tierra que luego se escapaba entre sus manos. No importaba. Solo importaba que estaban juntos y que el sol los bañaba con infinita gentileza.

El guerrero se había quedado dormido bajo un cerezo. Algunos de los delicados pétalos habían caído sobre él dándole una apariencia risueña. El boticario sonrió ante la escena y entonces lo percibió. Era ese arbol y no otro. Gracias a la involuntaria participación de Odajima, al fín había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando regresaron a la cabaña. El samurai se aferraba la cabeza en señal de dolor. Sentía sus pasos de algodón. Hacía tanto que no bebía que había perdido la tolerancia.

Una vez dentro de la estancia se desplomó en una de las sillas a la espera de que el universo dejara de dar vueltas. Se juraba a sí mismo que no volvería a beber jamás cuando algo captó su atención. Un brillo. El boticario se llevaba la esfera al rostro y susurraba algo, una palabra.

No fué el hecho de que su compañero hubiera recuperado al fín el habla lo que lo impactó e hizo que la borrachera se disipara de pronto. No era eso, sino la palabra susurrada y el gesto en sí mismo lo que lo había dejado helado. Ese gesto era tan familiar, tan íntimo, tan..

"El monje..lo que dijo el monje sobre las esferas. Se equivocaba ¿Verdad?"

El boticario lo miró, con esa mirada tan suya, la que utilizaba para decír que era un "simple boticario" y que escondía mares de misterios.

"Si."


	8. Chapter 8

" _Tus hijos no son tus hijos, son hijos e hijas de la vida deseosa de sí misma..."_ Khalil Gibran

"Esa noche...no sabía lo que ocurría" El boticario hablaba con su voz de seda, pausadamente, estudiando cada palabra. Estaba completamente reestablecido."Cuando supe de qué se trataba traté de buscar una medicina que ayudara, pero era tarde. Si lo hubiera conseguido, todo hubiera resultado menos dramático para mí"

El boticario caminaba unos pasos por delante de él llevando la esfera, su considerable tamaño hacía que tuviera que sostenerla entre sus dos manos.

Odajima lo escuchaba expectante. Por supuesto, entendía a lo que se refería. Aquella noche en que el vendedor había sido víctima de intensos dolores, había buscado algun preparado que aliviara su garganta, permitiendo que la esfera siguiera su recorrido sin causar daño pero no lo había logrado y eso había dado como resultado sus días de silencio.

Mientras hablaban se adentraban más y más en el bosque. Era un día de un frío intenso, impiadoso, y había cierta electricidad en el aire que presagiaba una pronta nevada. Odajima se sujetó más el hitatare de modo que cubriera su pecho.

"Ví como le susurrabas algo... Un nombre _._ ¿Por qué?"

"Es necesario..debe tenerlo" El mercader se detuvo un momento oteando el terreno. Pronto algo lo hizo guiarse y reemprendió la marcha.

"Entiendo" Odajima no entendía nada. Le habia dado un nombre a una esfera que brillaba, que había salido de él a través de su garganta y que de algún modo rudimentario estaba viva. El samurai aun tenía fresco el recuerdo de la inquietante vibración. Había sentido la vida fluir a través de ella como si se tratara de una planta o un arbol, ténue pero innegable. Solo podía conjeturar una teoría que explicara todo aquello, pero era tan bizarra que temía ser tomado por un idiota si la verbalizaba, así que optó por preguntar algo menos comprometedor.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

Si el guerrero no hubiera estado tan borracho esa vez, podría haber dado cuenta de que se hallaban en el mismo claro en el que habían descansado el día anterior.

El cerezo se elevaba desafiante en sus rosados colores frente al día gris.

"Este es el lugar que he elegido para dejarla". Kusuriuri se acercó al magnífico arbol, colocó una mano sobre su tronco y comenzó a susurrar algo que tenía todos los indicios de ser una especie de plegaria en un idioma extraño. Una vez hubo terminado, se puso en cuclillas, extrajo la esfera de los pliegues de tela que la envolvían y la depositó en una abertura que el cerezo presentaba en el tronco. Se mantuvo unos instantes en esa posición y luego se puso de pié, reemprendiendo la marcha por donde habían venido.

"¡Espera, espera, espera! La hemos tenido todo este tiempo, la hemos traído con nosotros en nuestro viaje, cuidaste que nada le sucediera y ahora ¿Simplemente vas a dejarla ahí?"

Odajima realmente desconocía la verdadera naturaleza de la _hoshi no tama_. Solo podía adivinar que se trataba de una cosa y si esa teoría, por muy descabellada que sonara, era cierta...

"Es lo que debe hacerse" El mercader le hablaba dándole la espalda.

El samurai no podía creerlo. Si en verdad el monje se equivocaba y las _esferas de estrella_ no eran lo que decían las leyendas, entonces abandonarla a su suerte bajo un arbol en el frío, era de una crueldad absoluta.

"No." El guerrero se había cruzado de brazos negándose a abandonar el lugar.

Y eso era lo que el mercader había intentado evitar con su secretismo.

"Tú la trajiste al mundo, eres responsable por ella." No importaba lo que esa cosa fuera, estaba viva y él no era un monstruo.

Dos errores en esa afirmación. El boticario suspiró y lo encaró de frente. Odajima había dado tanto por él, había arriesgado su vida, su profesión, su estatus, todo lo que conocía y el aún no podía abrirse por completo. Se sentía un hipócrita. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo que había tenido que recapacitar en sus prioridades.

"Te equivocas, no la he traído al mundo. La esfera ha decidido materializarse en el plano físico usándome como su medio. No soy su dueño ni soy responsable por ella"

Odajima lo escuchaba a medias. Se había quedado detenido en la mitad de la oración. _¿Decidido? ¿Acaso esa bola brillante era capaz de tomar decisiones?_

"Es curioso como algunas leyendas se entremezclan con la realidad. Lo que los humanos saben acerca de estas esferas es limitado. Desde luego, son importantes, pero no por las razones que ustedes creen. Estas esferas representan el modo en que un Kitsune puede acceder a este plano."

No había manera de entenderlo desde la visión humana, pero intentaría explicar el secreto de su naturaleza de la mejor forma posible. De esa manera le demostraría al samurai que realmente confiaba en él.

"Sé lo que piensas, y comprendo que es la única forma en que tu raza puede concebir su naturaleza, pero no es correcta. Las joyas no son nuestros hijos. Vienen a través de nosotros pero pertenecen a una voluntad superior, a un deseo que nos excede y que debemos respetar."

Si bien se había prometido ser más honesto con su amante, realmente no era nada sencillo.

"Entonces..no serían sus hijos, sino hijos de su Diosa..de Inari"

El boticario no juzgó errada la conclusión. Aunque ciertamente era algo más complejo que eso. Entender a las esferas como hijos de Inari implicaría pensar que la Diosa constituía una entidad separada de sí mismo, y eso suponía un error. La voluntad divina fluía a través de él y todos los seres vivos, incluído Odajima, como un absoluto indivisible. Pero la raza humana era tan joven en terminos universales que comprender ese concepto en ese momento resultaba impensable. Tal vez, en un futuro lejano podrían alcanzar ese nuevo estado de conciencia, pero hasta entonces...

"Es una manera de verlo".

El samurai, descruzó sus brazos y por un minuto adoptó una posición que decía que estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, pero pronto una sombra cruzó su mirada.

"Pero entonces...¿Por qué abandonarla a su suerte?"

El boticario entendía. Su compañero no podía evitar pensar en terminos humanos así que con infinita paciencia buscó ilustrarlo.

"Porque es la única manera de hacerse fuerte. Como tú lo has dicho, nos ha acompañado, ha permanecido con nosostros... ha conocido la calidez y lo que significa pertenecer a un lugar. Ahora es tiempo de que conozca su contrario, el frío y la soledad. Solo de esa manera podrá acceder por completo a este plano, adquiriendo una forma física."

El mercader hizo una pausa para dejar que el otro asimilara sus palabras.

"Al rebelarse contra su propio malestar, romperá las barreras que le impiden moverse libremente en este mundo y para eso adoptará una forma específica, la de un animal..un zorro."

Odajima iba a hacer una pregunta pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se contuvo a sí mismo.

"Pasará sus días de bestia guiada por sus instintos, buscando satisfacer sus necesidades primarias con la esperanza de volver a encontrar la calidez y el bienestar que alguna vez conoció."

El mercader se había ido acercando mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y ahora compartía el mismo espacio que su compañero.

"Solo sí." Tomó con gentileza uno de su brazos. "Y solo sí..alguna vez logra recordar su nombre, el nombre que le he dado, podrá adoptar la forma que desee volviendose un verdadero Kitsune, un mensajero de Inari"

El guerrero lo observaba embelesado. Su presencia, su voz y la suavidad de su tacto le hablaban de verdades universales y él solo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba.

"Tú.. así es como viniste a este mundo." Una afirmación.

El boticario asintió con la cabeza y luego descansó su cuerpo en el pecho de su compañero. De alguna forma, el mercader había encontrado esa calidez anhelada en la figura de su compañero y eso hacía que sus confesiones sobre la esfera resultaran extrañamente íntimas y autoreferenciales. El samurai lo abrazó protegiéndolo del helado viento. Permanecieron de esa forma un tiempo indeterminado, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Debemos volver." Kusuriuri puso fín al hechizo deslizándose suavemente del abrazo para reemprender la marcha.

Odajima comenzó a seguirlo pero un pensamiento lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!"

Con premura volvió al lugar en dónde su compañero había dejado la esfera y quitándose con un movimiento el hitatare envolvió la brillante joya de manera que quedara semicubierta. Odajima sabía que su accionar no cambiaría en modo alguno su destino, que de todas formas debería aprender del dolor, pero quizás de esa manera recordaría con mayor facilidad que alguna vez había sido apreciada.

Sin decir una palabra, el samurai regresó al lado del vendedor sujetándose los brazos a modo de combatir el frío. Su amante lo observaba con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa.

"Ahora sí, podemos irnos" Dispuso Odajima avanzando resueltamente por el camino.

Fín

N. de A: Bien, como ya dije, éste fic ha sido un gustillo. Tenía mis reservas al incursionar en esta categoría del fandom pero creo que no ha sido terrible. Al menos a mí me ha gustado el resultado.

Por cierto, la frase del comienzo pertenece al poema de Khalil Gibran "Sobre los hijos" en el cual me he basado para darle vida a este fic.

Nuevamente, agradezco con un abrazo literario a SirenaLoreley, mi espada de Taima en un mundo de mononokes.


End file.
